The Miner
by BloodLily16
Summary: Stevie Costello wakes up in a forest. Problem: She lives in Arizona. With her new friend, Rana, she must figure out why the people are being taken into Minecraftia, and, if nessesary, stop it. I don't own Minecraft! Kinda wish I did. Rating may change!


Stevie Costello woke up in a forest. The strange thing was that she lived in the middle of Arizona, and big trees filled to the brim with apples were a rare occurrence.

"Hello?" She asked. "Anyone there?" There was no answer. She walked forward and stumbled on a tree. Muttering some profanity, she punched the tree, yelling out in surprise when a piece of it shrank down into a little block. When she reached out to touch it, it disappeared and materialized in a belt that had also appeared. She noticed a backpack on her shoulders. Pulling it off, she noticed a book sticking out of a front pocket. Opening it, she read through 'The Introduction to Minecraftia', a low-down on this place. It told about monsters that came out at night, mining, farming, and a lot of other stuff.

"Cool." Stevie murmured under her breath. Then she heard the zombies. Wide-eyed, she turned to see a horde of decaying humanoids moving towards her. She ran screaming towards the edge of the forest. As she reached the plains, she looked back to see the zombies stopping at the edge of the shadows. One of them ran over into the sunlight and vaporized, leaving pieces of rotten flesh.

Stevie kept walking until she found a field of roses, occupied by a little girl in a frog hat and a big metal creature that was handing her a rose. Giggling, the girl took the rose, then almost dropped it upon the sight of Stevie.

"Hello." She said. "Are you new? Momma says that the new people look like sleepwalkers because the Dark Men always take them at night. That's because Earth doesn't have any magic so they have to be shadows, which I think is weird, because magic is what keeps the world spinning, but on the other hand, no magic must mean no monsters, right?" Stevie nodded.

"There aren't any monsters, except for on TV." The girl smiled.

"Okay. What's TV?" Just then the metal thing looked up, then picked up the girls and started walking. The little girl looked up at the sky. "Sunset soon. Iron golems are programmed to take villagers to the village before it gets dark. Hi, I'm Rana, what's your name?"

"Stevie." Stevie said.

"That's a weird name. Stevie is a boy's name. Are you a boy?" Rana kept talking like that until they reached the village, at which point it got dark. The golem took them inside and shut the gates behind them. The village had a fence around it, keeping the monsters out and the livestock in, according to Rana. A group came running up to them.

"Rana! There you are! We were so worried that you hadn't gotten back in in time..." The woman trailed off as she saw Stevie.

"Sorry Mom. I was out in the flower field. This is Stevie. She has a boy's name, but she's a girl, because she's got boobs. She's from Earth, and she says that they don't have real-life monsters, and she," Rana leaned in conspiratorially, "has never heard of the Dark Men!" The woman sweat-dropped.

"That's nice sweetie. Go to the house and get ready for bed. I should take Stevie to the Town Hall." She said with a Scottish accent. Rana nodded and headed over.

"Bye Stevie! See you later!" Stevie smiled and waved back, then walked with Rana's mother to a large stone building with a tapestry in front, depicting a hunk of white crystal.

Inside was a group of people talking at a table, debating stuff. When they entered the building, the politicians fell silent.

"A new Earth-Born?" One asked in a bored voice. Rana's mother nodded. "Very well. She can stay with your family until she builds a house or gets a husband." He waved them off and they left in a huff.

"Those men make me want to unleash a creeper in their dismissive faces, see how they'd like it! We commoners work and mine and hunt, and all they do is take some o' the best and do nee a thing except bicker in that place all day! Shames me!" They arrived at the house and Stevie stepped inside.

It was cozy, and Rana made sure she was right at home. The bed was comfortable, and Stevie fell right asleep.


End file.
